Lelio and the Violinist
by Lily of the Catacombs
Summary: I hate summaries. I really do. VC, Slash. Be warned now.


**Disclaimer: I dont own Nicholas or Lestat (god knows I wish). This fic was done as a collaberation, and in it we've changed things. Nicholas is a vampire. Why? Cause I didnt want him to die. So there. **

Rolling over, rubbing sleep out of beautifully blue eyes, and sitting up so the sheets fell off of the strong, thin, half-naked figure, it groaned softly and rather satisfactorily. It's pale skin seemed to glow in the early night as it started looking around with a slight hint of confusion, sleep still clinging in its features. The creature scratched its head. "This is rather unlike him. He's normally still here sleeping when I wake."

Blonde hair fell about the youthful face. Sighing, the French figure moved to the edge of his bed. A fang hung over pale lips. Glancing around the dusty underground cell, he sighed. That was it. He would have to find food, and then find the other.

Moving with such mesmerizing inhuman grace, the colorless creature crossed the small room to get dressed. As he finished slipping on the white silken shirt, the door to the upper parlor room burst open, and giggling could be immediately heard. With a reproachful glance at the ceiling and falling dust, the figure finished tying his blonde tresses with a black silk ribbon. Now fully clothed, he moved toward the mahogany door. He pulled open and started the long walk up the stone steps.

Meanwhile, upstairs, another pale, almost colorless figure, with beautiful brown locks of curly hair, entertained two rather lively women. The masculine figure seemed refined and rather dignified sitting in his wonderful silken shirt, silk collar, and a beautiful over coat. The sound of light and hollow laughter could be heard from the utterly cherry red lips of one of the women. The figure smiled politely, a slightly tooth revealing smile, but nothing that would allow for the two razor sharp fangs hidden behind pale red lips to be revealed to the unsuspecting whores.

The three sat there, chatting, two of them drinking deep red wine, while the masculine figure sat there with a partially, it seemed, drunken glass. The doors suddenly opened, and the first vampric creature strolled into the small den area. The pale candle light gave the room a romantic flair, and the greeting the three characters received from the fourth seemed to be exemplified by this. It was warm, and the blondish whore looked at him smiling, beginning to move toward him.

"Janelle, that would be the friend I talked so lovingly about. Lestat, the fine woman you have currently around your neck would be Janelle, sister of this lovely red head, Erica, I have sitting before me." The man addressed as Lestat smiled and laughed lightly, kissing Janelle's hand softly.

"I see Nicholas has treated the two of you well. Wine already Nicholas?" Chuckling, Nicholas merely smiled jovially.

Chatter continued for a while, until the whores started to undo buttons and feel bare skin.

"Oh! Why Nicholas, your skin is so very cold. How about I warm you?" Erica said half out of surprise, half teasingly. Almost instantly, Janelle had a similar reaction. Both men smiled, in some silent agreement, baring fangs, and dug their teeth deep into the sweet flesh. The screams of both women were drowned instantly as they fell faint to the carnal pleasures of the feeding vampires. They moaned as they drank the last few drops, feeling that carnal hunger fade away.

Quickly disposing of the bodies, Lestat smiled at Nicholas and thanked him. "My good man, I thank you." Shaking hands, the two moved back into the house for a quiet evening. Nicholas pulled out a lovely Stradivarius, playing sweet, mournful melodies. Lestat looked at him, the music pulling him somewhere else. Nicholas caught Lestat's eye and smiled. Blushing, the other quickly turned his head away and fixed his eye as intently as he could on his book.

_No… Not now. No... Nicki, don't smile at me. You're beautiful, with that smile. No Nicki, please, _

Lestat thought, his body reeling. Shivers moved swiftly down his spine. He couldn't take it. Nicki, his room mate, was just sitting there, playing with well practiced fingers, and smiling at him. That perfect, beautiful smile. And it was just the two of them. Lestat's gaze wandered back to Nicholas, who sat composed in the light, rocking with his melody. To Lestat, he looked perfect. Absolutely perfect. Nicholas caught his gaze once again, and slowly lowered his violin. "Lestat, what did you think?"

Lestat merely smiled. It was too much. He'd wanted this for so long, and here it was, the perfect setting. There were large comfortable couches, a dimly lit room, a roaring fire, a romantic scene that seemed to be laid out perfectly for the two of them. Nicholas saw it then - that longing, that uncertainty, that want for something more - was smoldering in Lestat's beautiful blue gaze. He seemed almost human to that point. Nicki suddenly realized that the same longing was filling him. Placing the violin back in its case, he walked over to where Lestat sat, staring at the same page he'd been on for the last half hour it seemed.

Placing his hands under Lestat's chin, Nicki made him stare him in the eyes. "Lestat…" he whispered, whimpering and let the word hang.

Lestat looked at him for a brief second before grabbing Nicki's collar and pulling his face to his. They sat there staring at each other for a moment, nose to nose, before Lestat ran his hand up along Nicki's cheek bone, causing him to shudder. Pushing him backward, Lestat rose, and with lightning fast agility pinned Nicholas to the wall. Bodies pressed flush together, Nicholas whispered to Lestat again. Lestat merely hushed his partner's continual whispers of his name, pressing his lips firmly against Nicholas'. Nicholas pushed harder into Lestat, returning the passionate kiss. Lestat groaned as Nicki slowly pulled away from his lips, too slowly, and ever so sweetly sank his teeth into Lestat's throat. Lestat groaned, digging his fingers into Nicholas.

Nicholas arched his back, a soft moan barely audible through his mouth. Lestat's eyes closed as a certain pleasure fell over him. He moved to disengage Nicki's fangs, only to sink his own into Nicholas' throat in turn. Nicki groaned. This sensation was new to him. He pushed on Lestat, causing the two to fall into the table. Half lying on him, Nicholas pulled Lestat off and stared down at him for a moment. He smiled, and his bloodied lips soon found Lestat's. The two kissed, and Lestat pulled him closer.

Was this actually happening? Was Lestat actually pinned on top of a table with Nicki over him? A moan escaped Lestat's lips, and Nicki pulled slowly away. Standing upright now, he looked at Lestat, calling his name again.

Hearing Nicki utter his name with such a longing compassion, Lestat smiled, and simply put two fingers over his mouth as he pulled him closer. The ribbon that normally held Nicki's hair back now lay limp upon the floor, disregarded as Lestat ran his delicate fingers through Nicki's curls.

Nicholas smiled at him and ran his hands up along Lestat's chest. This feeling, this new sensation of carnal hunger - a burning passion - swept over him as his hands slowly worked with Lestat's shirt. It fell away, and again, Nicki was lying on top of Lestat, who was once again pinned to the table.

Lestat groaned happily, pulling Nicki down into him, gently kissing his neck. With a slight twist, Lestat was able to roll Nicki onto his back and position himself on top. Nicki's shirt fell to the floor, and Lestat gently kissed - and occasionally bit - Nicki, working from his naval to his neck. Nicki's body reeled. His back arched and he pushed into Lestat as hard as he could. Blood tickled down from the wounds Lestat had caused, but pain meant nothing to him now. Lestat smiled at him, and his blood soaked lips made contact once again with Nicki's.

Nicki pulled away from the kiss, and moved to sink his teeth once again into Lestat's pale flesh. However, Lestat stopped him, and Nicholas gave a disappointed whimper. Lestat merely smirked. "Nicki, dear, shall we continue this elsewhere? I fear there simply isn't room enough on this table top for both of us." He pulled Nicholas up after him, placing his arms about his friend's neck. "Definately elsewhere," he muttered, kissing him again. Nicholas followed him across the room, snatching a few more kisses along the way. In the threshold, Nicki practically tackled Lestat - such little pecks were hardly enough now - and they both crashed into a table, the pretty glass lamp smashing to the floor. Both looked at it with arched brows, for how dare it interrupt them, before resuming their game.

Nicholas had gained the upper hand, shoving Lestat into the bed before attacking the buttons of his pants. The blonde vampire was quite in shock. Soon enough, the once nice pair of trousers, and his boots and stockings for that matter, lay torn and crumpled in a corner. Nicki was on top of him in an instant, giving Lestat's lips a small lick before the deeper kiss. Lestat, however, turned his face aside. "Now this is hardly fair! You can't still be half dressed while I'm not!" A mad gleam entered Nicki's eyes as he smirked. "You dont expect me to undress myself do you?" Lestat chuckled. "No, I suppose not," and with that he threw Nicki off him. A second pair of stockings, boots, and the remains of pants came to be with the first set on the floor. Nicholas giggled as Lestat finally gave him the kiss he'd wanted. Nicki attempted to reclaim his position on top, but only succeeded in sending them both off the bed. They laughed, Lestat untangling himself from the sheets first, and hopping back onto the bed. He streched, waiting for his friend.

Nicki sat up, folding his arms on the bed and resting his head on them. "Get up here," Lestat commanded, giving him a sidelong look. "What if I like this view?" He stood, glancing over Lestat's body. "No one ever looks with their eyes Nicholas..." He gasped, for Nicki was quite suddenly on top of him. Perhaps for an instant he'd forgotten neither of them were human. Nicholas pressed his hips into Lestat's, causing another wonderful gasp. He bent for another kiss, then began to grind into him. Lestat was overwhelmed already. He muttered between kisses, nearly breathless. "I've...always heard..Frenchmen were infamous for their..stamina. But you Nicki..you..."

Nicholas reached for the bedsheets, pulling them over their heads. The air heated instantly with their passion. Lestat ran his hands down Nicki's body, enjoying every sensation as only a vampire can. They parted, both panting. Lestat groaned, wanting to finish this torturous game, but wishing it to continue for eternity. Nicholas looked at him, smiling, before shifting his hips. Lestat opened his eyes wide, breath hitching. Nicholas took the wonderful oppertunity to kiss him again, deeper than before. They moved together, minds racing. 'How I've wanted him for the longest time, and now he's mine. My dearest friend, and now my lover. An eternity together,' Nicki thought, his kisses becoming more frantic. 'Yes, and how I've wanted you. After everything, all this time, and you're finally mine. My beautiful violinist,' Lestat replied, shocking Nicki with this wordless expression. Lestat's body arched, and long forgotten colors exploded before their eyes, shattering the darkness and leaving them blinded.

Nicholas collapsed, heart racing, and rested his head on Lestat's chest. Lestat ran his fingers through his friend's hair, pulling him up for a lazy kiss. Too breathless for words, Lestat spoke into Nicki's mind. 'Yes, my beautiful violinist. At last you are mine...Nicki?' Lestat looked down after a moment passed without response. Nicholas lay alseep, his arms around his friend's chest, a hand tangled in his blonde locks, his body still reacting with newly spent passion.

The violinist woke sometime later. He reached for his lover, but found nothing but cold emptyness. Sitting up, he tossed the sheets off. "Lestat?" He looked about, finding no one. A sudden fear took hold. 'No, please, dont tell me it was all a dream. How cruel fate can be..' 'No, Nicki, it was no dream. You just have to look a bit harder, that's all,' Lestat's voice spoke, and Nicholas sigh happily. It would have been rather difficult to explain otherwise why his clothes were in such a state on the floor. He got off the bed, and, noting a glow from the bathroom, went to the door. Lestat was in the bath, resplendant in candlelight. "How dare you leave me alone in bed. What do you think you're doing?" "Oh Nicholas, you know how I feel about being unclean. You were sleeping so sweetly that I thought I'd get cleaned up, that way it would be twice as fun to get dirty again." Nicholas blushed at his comment, but walked into the room. "Oh really? Then perhaps I should wash up too," he smirked, stepping into the warm bath. He slid into the water, stradling his friend and placing his arms about his neck. He leaned up for a kiss. Lestat smiled as they parted, taking Nicki's face into his hands. Nicki ran his fingers through Lestat's hair, captured by his blue eyes. He moved for another kiss, brushing his lips across Lestat's. "I love you," he breathed, kissing him again. Lestat looked into his face, "Who doesn't?" Nicki pulled away, splashing him in the face. "Oh, so that's how you want to play is it? Well then," Lestat retaliated, water splashing over the sides of the tub.

Neither of them heard the front door open. The two newcomers looked about the parlor. "What a mess this place is!" the male figure exclaimed, taking in the disorder of the pillows and table. The girl walked about, noting the smashed lamp. She sighed. "Maybe he isnt here. We should leave." "Please be pacient my love. We'll be going in a minute." "I never knew him to be so unkempt! There's clothing everywhere," she replied, tossing two shirts onto a couch, and kicking a boot out of the way as she made her way into another room. There was the sound of water, the dim glow of candles, someone giggling...Her eyes went wide. "Mon Dieu! Louis!" "What is it!" Louis rushed in, blushed at the scene, and clasped a hand over Claudia's eyes.

Nicholas smirk, nuzzling Lestat. "Oh, what a handsome man. Perhaps I should take a shot at him," he cooed, eyes fixed on Louis. Lestat looked at him briefly before shoving him underwater. Claudia struggled to get free of Louis. He blushed deeper, then turned and quickly left, pushing Claudia in front of him. "I suppose the clothing should have been warning enough," he muttered. "But Louis! I wanted to see!" the child protested, ignoring his muttering. "You aren't old enough." "I'm forty!" She exclaimed.

Nicki came back up, shaking the water from his face. The two listend to the conversation, then burst into laughter. Nicki put his arms about Lestat again. "Now, where were we? Oh yes.."


End file.
